


Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by iwillgodownwithbuddie (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12daysofbuddie, Adoption, Buddiemas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iwillgodownwithbuddie
Summary: Christopher wants to start a new tradition of wearing ugly Christmas sweaters and decides to make his own.  It ends up being a very merry Christmas for all three of them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567804
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the end of Buddiemas! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, etc. It has certainly been fun getting to write for the first time in a long time, and with different characters than I'm used to. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

It had been Christopher’s idea to wear ugly Christmas sweaters on Christmas Day. He wanted to make it one of their new family traditions now that Buck was part of their family. Of course, neither Buck nor Eddie could say no to Christopher’s request. Off to Target they went with a mission in mind, to find the funniest ugly Christmas sweaters possible.

“What about this one?” Buck said, holding up a sweater with a llama wearing a Christmas hat. 

Eddie chuckled. “Doesn’t beat this one,” he said holding up a Christmas tree sweatshirt. He looked over to Christopher. “You finding one you like?” he asked.

Christopher came back over holding a plain green sweater. “I like this one.”

“Okay,” Buck said, putting the sweater in the cart. “You sure? They have a lot of sweaters with funny things on them. 

“I want to make my own,” Christopher said firmly. 

Eddie smiled at Buck knowingly. “Kid knows what he wants. I think I’m going to go with this one,” Eddie said, putting the Christmas tree sweatshirt back and grabbing a green sweater, placing it in the cart. 

Buck threw in his llama sweater and followed along, figuring he’d find out what the other two were up to at some other point. 

Christopher led them to the craft supplies and threw in some pompoms, glitter glue, and fabric paint. “Hey dad, how do we make the pompoms stick?”

Eddie grabbed a hot glue gun off the shelf. “With this. Can I help you make this sweater?”

“You can,” Christopher agreed. “But not Buck. I want to see Buck’s face when he sees it for the first time.”

“Planning on making a funny one?” Buck asked. 

“Yep! The best one.”

Days passed and finally Christmas Day had arrived. They spent the morning opening presents and eating breakfast before they all went to put on their sweaters. Buck was the first one out in his red sweater with a llama wearing a Santa hat. Eddie followed in a cat-turned-Rudolph sweater.

Buck immediately started laughing. “I think that one wins. I’m not sure Christopher can top that one! I’m sure his is great, but man, that is priceless.”

Eddie, once again, smirked knowingly. “I’m not so sure his won’t beat this one.”

Buck narrowed his eyes at his fiancé. “You’re up to something.”

“I’m up to nothing. I simply helped with a hot glue gun. This was all Christopher’s idea. Every bit of it. Remember that when he comes out here.”

“Should I be scared?”

“No.”

A few minutes later, Christopher emerged from his bedroom and made his way to the living room, where both men were now sitting on the couch. Buck turned around to look at Christopher’s sweater and almost immediately teared up. He was off the couch in a heartbeat, hugging the boy. Written across the front of Christopher’s green sweater were the words “Adopt me?” 

“Are you sure?” Buck asked, holding Christopher’s head in his hands. 

Eddie came up behind Buck and tapped him on the shoulder. He handed over a manila envelope. “He’s been sure of this for months. Just sign the papers.”

Buck looked back and forth between the papers in his hand and the words written across Christopher’s shirt in fabric paint and pompoms. “You’re serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack.”

Before Buck could even asked for a pen, Christopher was already handing him one. He slid the papers out of the envelope and signed them, handing them back to Eddie. Eddie placed them on the side table and leaned down, capturing both Buck and Christopher in a tight hug. 

“Is this why you wanted to do the sweaters?” Buck asked, minutes later once they were all sitting on the sofa, watching Christmas movies. 

“Yep!” Christopher answered, smiling. 

“It was all his idea,” Eddie said. “From wanting you to adopt him down to making the Christmas sweater to tell you. And making me keep it a secret from you. Do you know how hard it was to not tell you that Christopher wanted you to adopt him? Especially when we’re getting engaged and starting to plan our wedding. All this talk about becoming a family and being a family. Man, it was hard.”

Buck looked over at Christopher’s sweater once more, the words “adopt me” standing out in red and white on the green sweater. “Wow,” Buck said, practically speechless.

“Congrats,” Eddie whispered. “You’re officially his other dad.”

“I almost can’t believe it. I’m officially a dad. Seems like it should be weird to say, but it’s not.”

Eddie smiled over at Buck. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: https://iwillgodownwithbuddie.tumblr.com/post/189802325983/ugly-christmas-sweaters


End file.
